Office Nights
by Genesis Grey
Summary: To give you some idea of what this is about, the other title I was kicking around was: "Random Noriko/Mika Yuri PWP that I thought of during a fit of Insomnia". Now for the more proper lead-in, Noriko and Mika meet up in Tohma's office for an evening.


Author's Notes: I could only think of one femmeslash Gravitation fic I'd ever seen, so I thought I'd write one of my own. The middle is pretty smutty, but this is just a strange little one-shot to see if I could do it. Feedback is, of course, muchly appreciated. 

::Office Nights:: 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," Mika said, raising an eyebrow as she turned to find Noriko standing in the doorway of Tohma's office, spinning a set of keys on her finger. "Ah! I see." She smirked as the other woman came closer. "Should I be worried that my husband gives the keys of his office to any bitch he meets?" 

"Just hope he doesn't know any more bitches," Noriko replied, taking a seat beside the brunette on the floor. "I'm here to pick up demo tapes and waste my precious time listening to them for possible talent. Now, what are you doing here, sitting on the floor, in the dark, in the middle of the night?" 

"Looking at the best view in all Tokyo," Mika said, waving at the large bay window. "I come here a lot when Tohma's out of the country." 

"Why?" Noriko asked, not bothering to hide her surprise as she looked out the window at the darkened city. It was pretty enough, in a strange sort of way. The shadowy skyscrapers, dotted with yellow lights, rising up into the dark sky, brown-orange from the pollution in the air. Roads twisted in and out of the black and yellow forest, a constant blur of white and red lights, all at the command of green, yellow, and red. "I mean, it's nice enough, I suppose. But doesn't your apartment have a view of the park?" 

"Never cared for parks," Mika shrugged. "But Tohma likes it." 

Noriko let out a derisive snort. "As if he's ever home enough to enjoy it," she said, then winced as she recalled Tohma was in London for the week; that was why she was picking up the demos. "Sorry, but he really is constantly out of the country. I have enough trouble getting a hold of him, and half the time he's traveling with Nittle Grasper. I can't imagine how much trouble you must have." She frowned. "Must be lonely." 

"I have Eiri to torment, and Tatsuha and I talk on the phone a lot," Mika said, a bit too coldly for Noriko's liking. But at least she wasn't angry about it. Dealing with Mika could be hellish when she was in a bad mood. "What about you? Shouldn't you be at home with your husband and lovely daughter instead of listening to bad demo tapes in the dead of night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the keyboardist. 

"Eh, Saki's staying with her grandparents for a week because they think I'm an unfit mother," she shrugged, leaning back against the desk. 

"How unfair. I didn't realize Tetsuya's parents were that involved with Saki. I've never met them," Mika said as she shifted on the floor, pulling her legs under her. 

"They're dead actually," Noriko responded, "these are my parents." 

"Oh." 

"They don't actually think I'm an unfit mother, they just like having Saki around. Kinda a second chance type thing. She's a lot calmer than I ever was. No big dreams of stardom, just wants to play with her dolls and friends at this point," the lavender haired woman sighed. "Sometimes I worry that she doesn't have enough imagination, but then she tells me about the monsters in the closet and I realize that she's got way too much. Did you know closet monsters are always green with pink, blue, and purple spots?" 

Mika laughed. "No, I didn't know that. What about Tetsuya? I'm surprised he didn't want to spend some… quality time with you while Saki's away." 

"Guest lecturing in Okinawa." 

"Looks like you're as lonely as me," Mika said offhandedly. "At least you have the demos." 

"Shall I soothe your loneliness?" Noriko laughed, suggestively draping her arm over Mika's shoulders and leaning in too close for comfort, playfully tickling the other woman's knee with her fingers. 

"Don't tempt me with offers you're not going to follow through with," the dark haired women said almost hostilely, shrugging off the other woman's arm and swatting at the hand as she grabbed hold of the desk and got to her feet. "Want to go to a diner for coffee or something. I haven't eaten tonight or yesterday for that matter. I tend to forget when Tohma isn't around." 

"What else do you forget when Tohma isn't around?" Noriko asked with a playful leer as she pulled herself to her feet as well, using her body to trap Mika against the desk, planting a hand on either side of the brunette's hips. "Ever forget you're straight?" There was a bark of laughter and a glint in Mika's eyes that confused Noriko, but she took it as rejection. "Come on, haven't you ever thought of experimenting with another girl?" 

"Don't you have a husband and child?" Mika asked, a complete lack of humor in her voice. 

Noriko sighed and Mika winced, realizing she'd hit something of a sore spot. "I love Tetsuya, I really do. But he's getting older and wants to cuddle at night, but I'm still young and ready to get it on." She sighed again before looking up and pinning Mika with a predatory look. "I remember when I was younger I used to play with other girls. I mean, it wouldn't exactly be cheating on my husband. He's the one I love, but I just need to get off once in a while, you know. I'm sure neither Tohma nor Tetsuya would mind." She laughed, unable to read Mika's expression in the dark. "Okay, not interested. Forget I said a thi…" 

Noriko let out a surprised yelp as Mika grabbed her and spun her around, pushing her back on the desk as she smothered the keyboardist with a kiss. "I said don't tempt me," the dark haired woman said as she pulled away from the breathless woman, her fingers twisting in the blouse and popping buttons as she began to massage the perky breasts beneath the newly bared bra. 

"I can see why Tohma raves about your kisses," Noriko managed to pant, grabbing the low collar of Mika's dress and pulling her down for another kiss as their tongues began to war for dominance. She moaned into the brunette's mouth, loosing ground as Mika pinched the erect nipples through the lacy fabric. The lavender haired woman pulled away. "That feel so good," she groaned as the supple hands moved under her bra, pushing it off as the hands kneaded them harshly as full lips kissed down her throat, licking at the dip in her collarbone. 

"Just once, just because you seem a little desperate," Mika purred against her body, kissing at the right breast. Before Noriko could answer the other woman was biting her rosy nipple gently, holding it between her teeth as her tongue teased it. "Kami!" Noriko yelled, suddenly unable to think of anything else. 

Thin hands moved up her smooth thighs, pushing up the leather skirt until it was almost a belt around her waist. "Have you done this before?" she wanted to ask, but Mika raised her head and pressed a finger to the lipstick stained lips. "You talk to much," the dark haired woman said as her hand moved between the silky thighs and touched the wet panties. "At least I know you're enjoying yourself," she said, pulling her hand away and caressing the pale sides as she kissed the exposed stomach, her tongue flicking out into the bellybutton and making Noriko yelp as Mika laughed. 

The brunettes slim fingers left the sides and moved over the damp underwear, touching teasingly before pushing them aside. Slowly the fingers moved, rubbing and pressing as they pushed inside. Noriko moaned, thrusting her hips instinctively in wanton response. The fingers continued to move, searching for the special place as the other hand caressed every inch of the pale stomach, moving higher and rubbing the breasts. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the pale lips, most the rouge having been smeared in their earlier sparring. 

Noriko began to pant heavily, grabbing a handful of Mika's dark hair as the fingers moved faster inside her as they found the sensitive spot, pressing and rubbing against it. She let out a shriek, pulling on the brown hair as her body convulsed in ecstasy. The world went white and she felt a feeling of bliss fall over her as she gasped for air, relaxing her back down onto the desk, not even realizing she'd arched it. 

"You've done that before," Noriko panted as she let her head drop back to the desk. "Oh, have you done that before. Mmm, Kami, and I'm the one that's supposed to have the magic fingers." 

"You should see what I can go with my tongue," Mika smirked as she moved to the side and sat beside the keyboardist on the desk. Noriko laughed and slapped her thigh good-naturedly. "Yeah, I've done this before. Haven't been with another woman in years…" Mika's voice faltered and dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You have a family after all… I hope this doesn't screw up anything between us." 

"Hey, I'm the one that was coming on to you. I never expected you to respond, but I started it. Tetsuya would probably to happy to know I was spending time with other girls." She laughed. "He worries about me always being with the boys," Noriko said, struggling to sit up. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so spent and satisfied. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an orgasm. As much as she loved Tetsuya she hadn't had one with him in years, not that he knew that. Faking was a beautiful thing. "Sweet Kami, I haven't had that much fun in years." 

Mika smirked. "You flatter me." 

Noriko sucked in air as she tried to catch her breath. "You said you haven't been with another woman in years?" she said curiously, readjusting her bra and panties as she fastened her blouse again and pulled down her skirt. "This some rich person kink thing or what?" 

"I like women," she answered in an unabashed tone. 

The lavender-haired woman blinked in surprise for a moment. "I never knew," she said finally, looking over the brunette as if to find a sudden change in her friend's appearance. Some visual sign of being gay. But that was ridiculous, there was no such thing. "I mean, you married to one of my best friends and you and Tohma seem to… uh… enjoy each other's company." 

"Tohma loves Ryuichi and my brother," she said, cocking an eyebrow, "we adore each other, but this marriage is more for convince. Neither of us can afford to let it get out that we're gay. My father would disinherit me and Tohma's family is crazy as is, not to mention he's in the public eye." She shook her head. "It was the best thing we could come up with and seemed like the natural progression of things. Everyone was already positive we were together since we lived in the same shitty apartment back then. Remember?" 

"I remember," she nodded. "But… if you both like your same gender…" she began, feeling a little confused. 

"We both have needs and we're both kinks," Mika said with an evil grin and laughed. "A gay guy and a lesbian having sex, what could be kinkier? Besides, he really does have magic fingers." 

"Oh, that is something I never needed to know!" Noriko laughed as a thought struck her. "Uh… I didn't… when we were… you know…" she made a gesture with her hands and waggled her fingers in the air. 

Mika raised an eyebrow questioningly for a moment before she understood. "Oh! Don't worry about it." She blushed, covering her face with her hands for a moment. "I sort of got off on getting you off, like I said… it's been a while." 

Noriko stared at her in the dark of the office. It was a strange night. First she had been picking up demo tapes. Then just about her only female friend had gotten her off on her bandmate's desk. Then she had learned said female friend preferred women and had actually gotten off on getting her off. Noriko knew she was good looking, but that was impressive. "Every think of getting a girlfriend?" she asked after a moment. Mika really deserved better than what was effectively a booty call in the dark. 

"Tohma's too popular. I can't go anywhere without at least one member of the press following me. My husband could quash a rumor, but not before it started and I really don't want to hurt his reputation or my family's," she answered with a sigh and it was clear to Noriko that the brunette had been feeling very lonely the past few years. "Besides, most of them would just be using me for my money or Tohma's connections." 

"And I'm not going to?" Noriko joked. 

Mika laughed and bumped the lavender-haired woman with her shoulder. "You have money and Tohma's connections already. You'd only use me for sex, that I can deal with." 

"That's true," she smiled, before gulping down. "I… uh… don't suppose you want to, I don't know, do this again sometime. I was kind of joking about the experimenting thing, but… I haven't felt like that in ages." 

"Sleep on it. Make sure you want to. You're pretty straight after all, even if you did play with other girls when you were younger, and have a husband and daughter, but if you want to I'm around and not getting any," she laughed and patted the other woman on the shoulder. "Thanks Noriko, I haven't had fun or laughed in a long, long time." 

Noriko smiled, wondering what Tetsuya would think of her spending more time with Mika. Probably be thrilled she'd connected with another woman finally, and it wasn't exactly cheating on him. "I can't believe we just did that on Tohma's desk," she said, pushing the other thoughts out of her mind and feeling a little bit guilty for that. She was, however, immensely thankful Ryuichi hadn't popped up, as he had a habit of doing. That would have been embarrassing. Of course, so would making him explain why he was under the desk in the first place. 

"Don't be. Tohma and I have pretty much christened every part of this office," Mika said as the keyboardist made a gagging sound and jumped off the desk. "I told you we had needs, even if we are gay," the brunette smirked as Noriko looked horrified for a moment before shaking her head and stepping forward again, pressing a kiss to Mika's lips. She pulled away with a smile, pinching Mika's cheek like she always did. "Come on, after that the least I can do is buy you dinner." 

Mika laughed and gave the view a last look. She hadn't told Noriko, but this was also her lucky spot. She jumped off the desk and picked up her purse before linking arms with her lavender haired friend. They giggled as they imagined what the cleaning staff would think when they found everything on Tohma's desk tossed and thrown to the floor and a sticky wetness on the edge. 

Noriko frowned at the slightly ajar office door. Kicking it open they were only half surprised to find Sakano, unconscious from blood loss, lying on the floor. He did have a terrible habit of working late. "Probably was expecting to find Tohma and Ryuichi," Noriko mumbled as they both stepped over the prone producer. "Bet the boss wouldn't be too happy about that." 

"Oh… let me tell you," Mika laughed as she leaned close to Noriko, "Tohma is such a closet exhibitionist. If he wasn't famous with a good reputation he'd be flaunting it everywhere. One time…" 

But that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a story for another time. The End. 


End file.
